Til Death Do Us Part/Transcript
LAFAYETTE CEMETERY jazz band starts playing and their music can be heard in the background as Graysin begins speaking as it shows the cemetery. : Graysin: Say not in grief that she is no more, but be thankful that she ever was and though she was taken far too soon, may her enduring light show us a way through this darkness. THE CHAMBERLAIN COMPOUND looks at the painting of the man he watched. Christopher is fixing his tie as Charlotte looks in the mirror with him and fixes it. : Graysin: Let us mourn as we cannot move on until we do. JULIA'S ATTIC is sat down silent as Graysin's voiceover continues : Graysin: And though the pain may at times seem like more than we can bare, make no mistake, we will move on. JEFFERY'S LOFT Christopher, Charlotte and the other mourners walk behind Julia's coffin as the jazz band finishes playing LAFAYETTE CEMETERY : Graysin: And even now, the words of Ecclesiasticus are ringing in my ears, they're saying vengeance as a lion shall lie in wait for them. all look over at Julia's tomb. Harrison then steps forward. : Harrison: A while ago, forever ago, I told Julia a story about my first girlfriend but what I didn't tell her was that I had never shared that story with anyone else. She was like a sister and a best friend and I loved her. I wish th... uh... looks towards Nick expectantly, as though waiting for him to say something. : Nick: I'm sorry, I can't. : Jeffery: Words aren't any good, the Chamberlains need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer. rests a hand on Julia's tomb stone. : Jeffery: I promise. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ROUSSEAU'S jazz band starts to play again at Julia's wake, mourners are gathered inside and Charlotte approaches towards the kitchen where workers are scattered. : Charlotte: Okay, we can't run out of whiskey at an Irish wake, it's like the one rule, okay? Whiskey is important. turns around as Christopher approaches. : Christopher: Whiskey is important. I'm certain Julia would have appreciated all of this. : Charlotte: I hope so. Jeffery's Loft is seen standing, pouring alcohol into a glass. : Harrison: It's funny, you know, I missed out on the whole binge drinking thing in college, but, ah, guess I'm making up for it with the drowning my sorrows thing, so, cheers. approaches from behind and rests a hand on his arm briefly : Jeffery: Hey, you should slow down. : Harrison: Maybe you should slow down. Hey, how about that little declaration of war you made this morning? Yeah, you might want to pump the brakes on that plan because, the Chamberlains? They aren't exactly known for letting bygones be bygones. : Jeffery: Maybe I don't care. Maybe it's the Chamberlains who need to worry about me. : Harrison: Is that...? : Jeffery: The serum. : Harrison: Oh, cool. So you're gonna die soon too, well, that's good to know, I'll make sure I get this suit cleaned stat. : Jeffery: This'll make sure I can't die. : Harrison: Jeffery, if you take that, you will be the last thing on earth that can kill a Chamberlain. That's like open declaration of war. What are you going to do? Hmm? You gonna kill all of them? Jake, Nick, Christopher? Yeah, he's mad at them now, but when push comes to shove, even Charlotte chooses them over you. So are you really going to take down everyone? And do you think that's what Julia would have wanted? The Chamberlain Compound : Zander: The serum... there's no trace of it in her. We need to warn Jake. : Christopher: He's not answering. : Zander: Christopher, the power you stole from the Ancestors, it was enough to deal with her, but that power's faded. If Jeffery takes that serum and becomes the beast foretold in the prophecy, you won't be able to stop him. : Christopher: Locate Jacob. I'll find Jeffery. Leaves Bridge and Jake walk onto an iron bridge with little lanterns and wood plank side bars overlooking the murky water below. Jake stops and looks down at the water. : Jeffery: It's a long way to go to make a point. : Jake: Surely you remember this place. : Jeffery: Yeah. Sure. Two, three bridges ago, this is where you had me scatter my father's ashes. : Jake: You were still newly turned and I feared the brilliant, kind hearted boy I raised would be lost in a cloud of rage, so I brought you here, to the bridge our family crossed when we first brought you home. The threshold between your past and your future. Long before you realized how much we loved Los Angeles. A love that was born alongside our love for you, our family's newest member. : Jeffery: You can say that as many times as you like, doesn't make it so. : Jake: You may hate me, but your hatred only marks you as my kin. From the moment I met you, I saw myself in you. And when I brought you here to scatter your father's remains you did something I never could. You released your hate to the wind and it was that day I saw your full potential. (He turns to face Jeffery and says to him seriously) And I knew you to be my son. (Jeffery laughs, amused by Jake's words. This surprises Jake, he narrows his eyes) : Jeffery: Did you remind me of all that, hoping I'd feel like I owe you something? (Jeffery asks as he circles around Jake. Jake watches him in confusion, disbelief and surprise) Huh? Let me tell you, being a part of your life hasn't exactly been a gift. And whatever debt's I owe, I paid them back, all right. A long, long time ago. If one of us is standing in red. I'm going to say it's you...Nice view, pretty sunset. Why ruin it with more talk? At this point it's just noise. : Jake: You are so like me, stubborn, full of anger. : Jeffery: I'm nothing like you. : Jake: You're wrong. You see I raised you in my image and yet, when you thrived, I allowed my worst fears to take root. Instead of feeling pride of the man you'd become, I began to feel a sense of unease of distrust. And I feared you would become my better. : Jeffery: I never wanted to be better than you. Not until you started trying to hold me down. : Jake: I haven't done enough...Well enough, when it comes to you. But you and I are bonded by fate, by history, and by blood and you, Jeffery, will always be my family. : Christopher: Gentlemen. (Both Jeffery and Jake turn at the sound of Christopher's voice) Am I interrupting something? Bridge : Christopher: Step aside Jacob. : Jake: Christopher, this is a private conversation. Your concerns can wait. : Christopher: No, they cannot. : Jeffery: Same Chamberlain drama. One of you is trying to make peace, the other one is eyeing me like I'm a rabid dog. : Christopher: Well then tell me my concerns are unfounded Jefferson. : Jeffery: (Emotional) Oh, what I got to prove myself? To you? Julia was like a daughter to me and you condemned her to a fate worse than death. So how is it my job to prove myself to you? : Jake: All right, that's enough. Both of you. : Christopher: You tell me where it is. : Jeffery: What? This? (Jake is stunned at Jeffery, as he holds the vile of his serum in his hand.) Jardin Gris : Nick: You're not going to blow up the ancestral well by yourself. : Graysin: Nick whatever help you're trying to offer me, I'm not interested. : Nick: I'm coming with you. (He says walking toward Graysin) I'm not asking for permission. Besides...Julia's the one who brought me here. : Graysin: Julia's gone, Nick! : Nick: Part's of Julia remain. Fragments of her soul bound to those she loved. I saw her Graysin! And she's reaching out to me, and I have to reach back. I need to see her. (Graysin sighs and nods in agreement. He sighs and grabs his bag, walking past Nick toward the door. He stops and turns) : Graysin: Come on Nick! (Nick follows him out) Bridge : Jake: What the hell is that? : Christopher: That, my dear brother, is a wicked little gift from our friend Graysin. : Jeffery: I guess he figured better and now that I got it, I can't help but think why not take it? I mean loyalty never got me anywhere and the only thing you respond to is a show of force. : Jake: Jefferson, end this foolishness right now. : Jeffery: Or else what? I mean we're family right. Why would this little serum have to change anything, other than the simple fact that I would be your equal. (Jake looks away) Oh, yeah, I figured you could never live with that. : Jake: You hand it over right now and I will forgive this act of defiance as a moment of weakness brought on by your grief. : Jeffery: Oh that's funny. I thought you came asking for my forgiveness, but you like it better this way don't you? Me owing you. And all that pretty fair tale about me being part of the family. That only works if you're in control. Jake Chamberlain, smiling down like a benevolent king. Showing mercy to all his subjects. But you still have to be the king! Don't you? The thing about kings, though...Eventually they all fall...Even you, Jake... lanterns on the bridge begin to flicker, electricity crackling, a loud buzzing sound. This catches their attention. Christopher stares at Jeffery, he can already see the vision of Jeffery coming to pass. Lafayette Cemetery : Harrison: Well, there ain't no party like a cemetery party. : Nick: Did you bring it? : Harrison: Yeah. (He holds up a record) Julia's favorite record. (He hands it over to Jeffery, who takes it and looks at it for a moment then breaks it into pieces) So how exactly does an Original vampire get to go to witch purgatory. : Nick: I died a witch, I spent months there, trapped and tormented by the ancestors. (Nick sits down beside Graysin inside the circle and uses a knife to slice open his palm. Harrison sits down in the middle of Graysin and Nick and also uses the knife on his palm; Graysin then repeats their actions). : Graysin: Once we cross over, we're gonna be in enemy territory. We're gonna have to move quick to conjure Julia and get the bomb set. Otherwise the ancestors are gonna shut us both down. : Harrison: Hmmm...Okay...Well maybe just make sure that doesn't happen. : Nick: Really? Hemlock? : Harrison: Old school...Respect. (Graysin takes Harrison's hand and lays back on the floor of the tomb. Nick also takes Harrison hand and lays back with his eyes closed. Graysin begins to chant in order to bring them to the witch purgatory) : Graysin: (Chanting) Prezeve lyen lavi nou. Prezeve lyen lavi nou. Prezeve lyen lavi nou. Bridge : Christopher: Give it to me now. I won't ask you again Jefferson. : Jeffery: My name..is Jeffery. And I'm not giving you a damn thing. : Jake: I can't allow you the means to destroy my family. : Jeffery: Your family. Right. Thank you! : Christopher: Jake...Jeffery will betray us. I saw it with my own eyes. : Jeffery: I will betray you? I asked, begged for your help and you left Julia to rot. Maybe you were the villians in his story. After all, that is the Chamberlain way, right? Kill, maim, torture, all in the name of family. Always and forever (He says, emotional) I used to admire that vow. It gave me the thing that had been beaten out of me. Faith in those you love. I was a fool. Always and forever is just an excuse to do whatever the hell you want. Maybe...It's time someone put an end to that. : Christopher: You are treading very close to a dangerous decision. (He steps forward) I'm asking you to choose wisely. : Jeffery: Fair enough. (Jeffery looks at the vile as if he's already made his decision; Jake rushes forward but Jeffery throws him back against the bridge Jake grunts as he gets to his feet) You can't stop me Jake. : Jake: I only mean to keep you from crossing a line you would most certainly regret. : Jeffery: No, you meant to keep your precious upper hand. Don't you get it? Whatever I have to do, Jake I will find a way to hurt you. (Christopher continues to see Zander's vision) You will never be safe, not as long as I am alive. (More and more of the vision is revealed) You can call me family all you want, I am done being your friend. (Jeffery grabs ahold of Jake) From this day forward, I am nothing less than your worst...(Suddenly Jeffery's words are cut off, from behind him there is a familiar thudding and squishing noise; Jeffery grunts and Jake's eyes widen in shock and horror as he sees Christopher behind Jeffery with his heart in his hand. Jeffery stumbles and falls over the bridge. Jake races to the side of the bridge) : Jake: No! (He screams as Jeffery's body splashes into the water) Ancestral World : Graysin: (Softly) Okay. (He chants) Localiser nan motus qui souffre de patitur. : Julia: Nick. (She cries out as she appears behind them) : Nick: Julia! : Julia: It hurts! (She groans as she nearly collapses. Nick vamp speeds to her side to catch her) I knew you'd hear me. : Nick: I'm here, luv. I'm listening. (He helps her to her feet) Bridge and Christopher stand on the bank of the river just below the bridge by a little fire. Jake's eyes are intently staring into the flames of the fire as he speaks to Christopher. : Jake: The current took him. : Christopher: Jacob, I saw Graysin's vision. : Jake: What did you do. I could've talked him down. I could... : Christopher: (Cutting him off) You could've what? You could've watched our family's extinction at the hands of Jeffery. : Jake: HE WAS ONE OF US! (He roars in rage.) : Christopher: He despised us. Yes, he was our friend. Yes, he was our family. The moment Julia Claire was lost, he became our foe, and a formidable one at that. He was the leader of the Strix, entrusted with all our secrets and then, Jacob, we betrayed him. I had no choice. steps toward him, looking him in the eyes. : Jake: Do you really believe that? (When Christopher doesn't answer, Jake brushes past him, leaving Christopher alone) Ancestral World the tomb, Graysin sets up the depot d'argente on a stand by a wall of skulls. : Graysin: Here we go. : Julia: (Stronger) You've done enough Graysin. You should go. : Graysin: Julia, I can't just walk out. : Julia: When this is over the ancestors will be cut off. It'll be a new beginning for the witches. They'll need someone to lead them. : Graysin: Julia, I'm not gonna let...(Julia cuts him off) : Julia: Graysin... I'm not asking. (She steps forward, thrusting him out of the ancestral world. He awakens beside Harrison with a gasp, releasing his hand. Harrison stares at him confused.) *Music Plays* Chamberlain Compound, Bedroom is sitting on the edge of her bed when Christopher enters, emotional and panting. : Charlotte: Christopher. (She says softly, as she stands turning to face him) : Christopher: Forgive me. (He cries, gasping and dropping to his knees) : Charlotte: (Whispers) What happened? Tell me, please. : Christopher: It's Jeffery. I took his life. (He exhales sharply, Charlotte rushes forward to comfort him) Ancestral World : Nick: Julia... : Julia: (Emotional) Nick can you do me a favor? Can you tell Harrison not to be sad? Tell him that one really good friend is more than enough and that most people don't get that. And tell Jeffery thanks for being my family. : Nick: I'll tell them both... All of it. : Julia: Okay... I don't know how to say goodbye to you. : Nick: Do you know the first time that I saw you? : Julia: In the record store. (She smiles) : Nick: No, it was before that. (He steps forward taking her in his arms) I was dead for ages Julia. And when I woke up, it was a mess of manipulation and family drama in a body I didn't know. (Tears fall from his face) All this anger I couldn't shake. And that very night, I saw you leaving the church (He cups her face with his hand) with this look on your face like the whole world was on your shoulders. You brushed up against some dead flowers and you stopped. You looked around and you brought those flowers back to life with your magic (She chuckles) and you smiled and something inside of me cracked wide open. I was dead for ages, Julia Claire and only then did I feel alive again. (He hugs her and they cry; he then pulls away to look her in the eyes and whispers softly) I love you. : Julia: (She smiles and kisses him passionately) I love you too. (She backs away and thrusts him out of the ancestral world). Lafayette Cemetery, Tomb -- Living World/ Ancestral World gasps awake, crying. Harrison and Graysin await him. places her hands on the depot d'agente as she chants the object begins to glow. : Julia: Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. the tomb, in the world of the living the walls begin to shake, the floors rumble and the foundation cracks and crumbles. : Harrison: Uh, guys...Pretty sure that's our cue. (Nick and Harrison quickly get to their feet and the three of them run from the tomb. Nick stops for a moment and turns back as the tomb crumbles) : Nick: Give 'em hell, Julia Claire. of fire explode from the tombs. : Graysin: Go! Go! (They take off running) the ancestral world, Julia continues to chant. : Julia: Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. (As Julia finishes her chanting she is engulfed by a white light) Graysin and Harrison run as the tombs explode. Chamberlain Compound stands out on the balcony overlooking the city street as Charlotte joins him. : Jake: I assume Christopher told you. So you understand why I'd prefer to be alone. : Charlotte: He's hurting too, Jake, more than you know. : Jake: And had it been our daughter's heart would you still defend him? : Charlotte: Don't use Rose. : Jake: Jeffery was a son to me. : Charlotte: Graysin showed me what Christopher saw. The prophecies haven't been wrong once. (Jake scoffs and turns away) Jake after everything that you have done, all the people that you've threatened, tortured, killed, all the pain that you have put him through, he has always forgiven you. You have to forgive him. Mikaelson Compound stands in front of the fire place looking at the flames as Charlotte enters the room. : Charlotte: It was the only way to be sure, Christopher; and Jake I think part of him sees that already. But more than anything you have to forgive yourself. turns to face her, tears in his eyes as he walks past her. He then stops and turns back, rushing toward her and kissing her passionately Jeffery's Loft : Jake: "When sorrows come, they come no single spies, but in battalions" (Harrison and Graysin enter. Harrison rolls his eyes at Jake's presence. Jake snaps the book shut) Hamlet. We taught Jeffery to read with this very copy. : Harrison: Cool. Well he's not here, so... : Jake: He's dead. says as he walks past them. Graysin says nothing as Jake leaves but Harrison freezes and turns to face Graysin : Harrison: The serum...No, Jeffery didn't take it because of me. No, if I hadn't convinced him to wait... : Graysin: No, is that what you really think? You think that because Jeffery wanted them to think that. narrows his eyes in confusion Bridge/Jeffery's Loft : Graysin: (Voice Over): Now the truth is, Jeffery took that serum the moment I offered it to him. He didn't even hesitate. the water below the bridge, a close up of Jeffery's body. Jeffery's loft, Harrison is stunned by this revelation. : Graysin: So if the Chamberlain's think he's dead, they're in for a hell of a surprise. the water below the bridge, Jeffery's eyes suddenly snap open and glow red, revealing himself to be the beast. Category:Season Two Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide